Viodmila
Viodmila '('Vio/'letta and Lu/'dmila) is the friendship/step-siblings pairing between Violetta Castillo and Ludmila Ferro. They didn't get along because Ludmila annoyed Violetta and hurted her. Ludmila always tried to make Violetta feel inferior and she always tried to get her to leave the Studio. But Violetta knows Ludmila is arrogant, shallow and that she doesn't care who she steps on to get to the top. In season 3, they actually end up becoming close to each other, and Violetta also helped her when her mother was mean to Ludmila. For the real-life pairing of Martina Stoessel and Mercedes Lambre, see Mercina. History Ludmila hated Violetta when she first saw her, because she thought she wants to date Tomás, and, at that time, Ludmila had a massive crush on him, even though she was dating León at the beginning of the series. After Violetta joined the Studio, Ludmila wanted to destroy her and get her kicked out of the Studio, because she thought Violetta was "stealing" her spotlight and her place at the Studio. In season 3, Priscila who is Ludmila's mum, and Germán, Violetta's dad, got engaged, and Violetta and Ludmila were forced to get along with each other. After some time, they actually end up becoming really close to each other. Other Names *'Ludletta' (Lud/mila and Vio/'letta') *'Ludmietta' (Ludmi/la and Viol/'etta') *'Ludmiletta' (Ludmi/la and Vio/'letta') *'Vimila' (Vi/oletta and Lud/'mila') *'Viomila' (Vio/letta and Lud/'mila') *'Violila' (Viol/etta and Ludm/'ila') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have been in love with Tomás. *Both attend the Studio. *Both are one of the best singers at Studio On Beat. *Both come from rich families. *Both have a girly look. *Both have/had a relationship with León; Violetta is his girlfriend and Ludmila is his ex-girlfriend. *Both can play the piano and the guitar. *Both have a relationship with Diego; Violetta is his ex-girlfriend and Ludmila is his best friend. *Both are/were a love interest of Federico. *Both are friends with Naty. *Both have blonde hair. *Both didn't have one of their parents for some time. *Both care about each other. *Both live in the same house. 'Differences' *Violetta is a good person, unlike Ludmila. (Until her true personality is revealed) *Ludmila thinks she's a supernova and Violetta just sees herself as a normal student. *Camila, Maxi and Francesca are Violetta's best friends, but they are Ludmila's enemies. 'Facts' *In real-life, Mercedes Lambre and Martina Stoessel, who portray Ludmila and Violetta, are actually best friends. *Violetta tries to make Ludmila a good person, but Ludmila always ignores her. *Ludmila wanted to sing in the final show in season 1, and Violetta convinced António to let her sing with them. After that, they shared a hug. *They'll become step-sisters in season 3, since Germán and Priscila are getting married. 'Trademarks' Song - The Viodmila song could be "Te Creo" because they sang the song together and it's dedicated to their same love interest, Tomás. Another Viodmila song could be "Si Es Por Amor" because Ludmila wrote that song and Violetta helped her re-write it, and they also sang that song together. another Viodmila song could be quiero, because in season 3 Ludmila stole the song from Violetta, who wrote the song, to do auditions for Youmix. Episode - The Viodmila episode could be episode 51 in season 1, because they sang a duet in that episode. Another Viodmila episode would be episode 80 in season 1, because Violetta wanted Ludmila to sing with them in the final show, and they shared a hug. Color - The Viodmila color can be pink, because they're mostly seen wearing pink and girly clothes and have a pretty similar girly look. Place - The Viodmila place could be Studio On Beat, because they both attend that studio and are usually seen together there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Violetta Castillo Category:Pairings with Ludmila Ferro Category:Ludmila Related Pages Category:Violetta Related Pages Category:Violetta Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3